In the gaming machine industry, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to produce new types of games, or enhancements to existing games, which will attract frequent play by enhancing the entertainment value and excitement associated with the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,178 to Bennett describes the need for providing gaming enthusiasts with new and interesting gaming machines. One goal of the Bennett machine is to keep gaming a enthusiasts' interest. The Bennett machine has spinning reels with graphical values and pre-determined paylines linking the values. When the reels stop, the paylines determine the payouts according to values in proximity with the paylines. The device in the Bennett patent particularly describes a way that paylines work in a 3×5 display grid. There are nine possible predefined payline arrangements mapped across the grid to keep the gaming enthusiast's interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,590,92 to Rothkranz, and corresponding European Patent No. EP1522974B1, describes a slot machine have two sets of reels in a grid to generate values used to determine payouts. One set of reels spins in one plane (actually or virtually) and the other set of reels spins in a plan perpendicular to the first set of reels. An indicator translates, or circles, to determine the bonus payout of one set of reels by using a pointer, for example, and the other set uses a traditional payline. This arrangement increases the complexity of the payout opportunities for the gaming enthusiast by providing a bonus. The bonus may include game credits.
The gaming industry is competitive and ever-evolving. Although many games continue to entertain gaming enthusiasts, there is still an unmet need for better and more interesting games.